Renewal
by kaitlin.perkins42
Summary: Lupin and Sirius rekindle their old relationship. WARNING: SLASH! If you don't like it, don't read it...possible spoilers from all books.
1. Old Memories

Remus awoke and looked out the window. It was snowing out side; he knew today would be cold. Suddenly, he felt a warm body stir next to him.

"Sirius?"

"Mmph..." Sirius pushed on his side.

"We need to get up or we'll miss breakfast."

Sirius put his head on Remus' scarred chest and stroked his boyfriend's arm. "No..."

"Yeah, we have school today."

"What classes?" Sirius mumbled into his chest.

"Um...Transfiguration, Potions, Dark Arts and Magical Creatures."

"Ugh..." The shaggy haired boy shook his head and kissed Remus lips. "I love you."

"Me too."

"When's the next full moon? You don't look so good?" This was true, Remus' usually bright skin lacked color and his eyes looked weary.

"Tomorrow night."

"And those cuts were just healing, too," he sighed as he played with the waistband of Remus' pajama bottoms.

"Do we really have to go to breakfast?" he whispered into the werewolf's ear.

Remus gasped, "No...I don't...No..."

"Good, we have an hour then."

Remus woke with a start, in a cold sweat. The dream he just had was a memory from many years ago, before Black betrayed James and Lilly, before he handed them and their innocent son over to Lord Voldemort.

That was before he found out Peter Pettigrew had betrayed them. That was before Sirius went into hiding. Lupin tried to shake the feeling that he was once again in love with this handsome, daring man.

He went down to the kitchen to find an owl waiting for him. He grasped the letter and offered the owl some water. He slit it open while the owl thankfully slurped down the water.

"DEAR MOONY,

CAN'T SAY WHERE I AM, YOU KNOW. BB IS FINE, GETTING ALONG WELL...HOPE ALL IS WELL FOR YOU.

S.

PS MOVING HOME SOON, COME VISIT."

Lupin closed the letter to think of a reply. Slowly, he got out some bandages and a lock, tonight _was_ the full moon.

He scrolled on some parchment, after hours of thinking.

"Padders,

Let me know when to come. FM tonight, I'll miss you as usual.

Moony."

As darkness crept up on him, he wrapped his bad cuts in bandages and locked himself in a room. There he sat, until the painful transformation began...

3 weeks later

Sirius was eagerly awaiting Lupin's arrival. Soon he heard footsteps in the foyer. "Moony?"

"Padfoot?"

He ran to his guest and pulled him into a hug then kissed him. Lupin pulled away awkwardly.

"Sorry...are...are things not like that anymore?"

"It's been 15 years, Padfoot."

"I missed you-"

"And I you-"

"Then don't you still love me?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"But, there's so much to talk about. Come on, I need to change my bandages."

Sirius took him upstairs to a dark room with one bed and a nightstand. He helped him undress, and then took off the sticky gauze covering Lupin's torso, arms, and thighs.

"With out you there," Lupin explained at Sirius' frightened look, "I'm more aggressive, and I have no one to hurt but myself."

Sirius washed down the cuts as Lupin told him all that had happened since he had been put in prison. Sirius moved to a cut on Lupin's inner thigh that went under his boxers.

"Moony, Umm, do you-"

"I can take care of it later..." he sighed.

"No it's fine," Sirius tugged off the boxers, and Lupin gasped, clearly embarrassed.

"Sirius, you haven't seen me naked in-"

"16 years, 2 months," he said as he wiped the cut gently.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Well?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know..."

He smiled at Lupin and kissed his hand.

"I missed you...I missed you in bed..."

Lupin shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he admitted, looking at the floor.

"You didn't miss me, did you?"

"Well, no...I mean, I thought you had betrayed James and Lilly...and Harry."

"It's ok, you know the truth now," he looked at him, as though searching his eyes for a hint of the love they once had.

"Yeah, but it's hard-"

"To forget old feelings." Sirius picked up Remus' boxers and threw them at the naked man, who had curled up on the bed.

"No! Sirius, no! I didn't mean it like-" The slamming door cut him off. He hastily pulled his shorts back on, and then ran downstairs. "SIRIUS!"

He found him sitting in the basement kitchen at a scrubbed wooden table. His head was in his hands and his long, black hair fell in his face.

"Padders?"

"Go away..." his voice was quiet and full of hatred and pain.

"Padfoot."

He turned to Lupin, tears running down his face. "I said GO AWAY!"

"No," Lupin shook his head and walked over to sit next to Sirius. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I _do _love you."

Sirius put his head down on the table. "It's been so long. I wanted to back and be with you. You don't know how lonely it was."

"I'm sorry, Siri..."

Sirius looked at him. It would've been funny, normally, to see Moony sitting in his kitchen, almost naked, but under the circumstances... He leaned into Lupin, resting his head on his shoulder. Lupin pet his back slowly. "I've never loved anyone else."

"We never finished."

"Finished what?"

"Bandaging you."

"Oh, you're right."

"Well, what're we waiting for?"

They went back up to the room where Sirius tried to completer what he had started. Lupin flinched at one point. "Sorry," he said, when Sirius looked up at him, "nobody's...nobody's done that in a while."

"No?" Sirius had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Well, we'll just have to fix that then, won't we?"

He dropped the bandages and climbed onto the bed. He pushed Lupin down and kissed his forehead. Then to his lips. The kiss was gentle and nervous at first, but then memories from heated sessions in the bathrooms flashed through Sirius' mind and pushed Lupin to allow him in. Moony gleefully obliged. Sirius explored his mouth. He hadn't done this in a long time.

Lupin grabbed Sirius' black hair. Little action this was, it was more than he could have hoped for. Sirius rubbed a hand down Lupin's chest to his belly button. He stopped at his pelvis. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked when he heard Lupin gasp. "No," he breathed heavily.

Then he stopped and looked at Moony. "What?" said Lupin, suddenly self conscious. "You're naked, I'm still dressed."

He grabbed Lupin's hand and put them on the buttons of his shirt. The mousy haired man unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it off the man in front of him. He gasped at the scars and tattoos covering Sirius's chest. Slowly and cautiously he ran his hand over them.

"Oh, Siri..."

"I never thought anyone would see them."

"What are they from?"

"You get them; they're like brands... so everyone always knows you've been to Azkaban."

Lupin shook his head. "That's wrong." Then he kissed a scar, then another and another. He ran his tongue over a tattoo and kissed that as well.

Lupin put his hands on Sirius' waist, waited for protest and when there was none, unzipped his pants. He pulled them off and all that remained was Sirius' underwear.

"It's odd, isn't it?" asked Sirius, more curiously, than anything, looking at his old underwear.

"What's odd?"

"I always had the nice the clothes."

"Yeah." Lupin nodded, looking at his pressed pants, jumper, button down shirt and new boxers, lying in a heap next to Sirius' old clothes.

"Yeah," he said again. Then he kissed Sirius' shoulder. He pulled him into a warm hug and continued to kiss him. Sirius pulled the blankets over them and they fell asleep. Neither of them woke until the next morning when there was a knock on their bedroom door.


	2. Starting the Order of the Phoenix

The door rattled as someone rapped hardly on it again. Lupin was woken and stared around the room; finally, he remembered where he was. The place he had long to be for over 16 years, in Sirius' arms, in a bed. But, he had never dreamed someone would be knocking on the door.

"Sirius?" Albus Dumbledore's voice ran through Lupin's head... _Oh, God. He can't see me, not now, not here, not like this._ Dumbledore spoke again, this time more urgently, "Sirius!"

Lupin got up from the bed and reached to the floor for his pants. He tugged them on and opened the door a crack. "Dumbledore," he nodded his head.

"Do you know where Sirius is?" he questioned politely.

"Yes," stated Lupin curtly, he wished Dumbledore would get the hint and leave.

"Where might that be?"

Lupin hesitated whether or not to tell his former employer that Sirius was with him, had slept in the same bed last night. Then he decided that he didn't care who knew. "He's right in here," he smiled, "I'll send him down to the kitchen for you."

"Thank you," if what he had just heard bothered him, Dumbledore showed no signs of it. He walked to the landing, then turned back to Lupin who had let the door fall open when he walked over to shake Sirius. "I'm very happy for you," he smiled sweetly and walked down the stairs.

Lupin flushed, Dumbledore knowing he and Sirius were together was one thing, but he had just seen the pile of their clothes on the floor. He shook his head and told himself to think about it later. He lay down on the bed and kissed Sirius, "Hey," he whispered loudly, "Dumbledore is here to see you." Sirius looked at him, still half asleep.

"Wha- Dumbledore!"

"Yeah, he's in the kitchen."

"Did he see you?"

"Yeah, he said he's really happy for us..."

Sirius frowned. "Well, I wish he could've found out some other way."

"It's ok," Lupin said, scooping up Sirius' dirty clothes and throwing him clean ones, "Dumbledore's good with this kind of thing."

Sirius dressed slowly and then looked at himself in the mirror. He had the light of somebody who had just been fucked for the first time in years in his eyes. His hair was mussed and there was a bite mark on his shoulder. He raised his t-shirt and saw a bruise on his ribs. Moony was rough, but he was good. Definitely better than getting raped in jail.

He pulled his shirt down and headed to the kitchen.

Dumbledore was sitting with a tea cup in his hand. He stood when he saw Sirius in the door. "Sirius, it's been too long."

"Albus," he had never called Dumbledore 'Albus', but the fact the Dumbledore was forcing him into hiding caused him to use this name.

"How are you?"

"Well," he would've liked to say "I'm awful you stupid ass, I'm locked in this dingy hell hole!" but he couldn't bring himself to yell the words. He was too happy about being with Remus. "I'm fine." He had decided the generic answer suited this situation.

"I thought we could talk about starting the order again."

"What? The order?"

"Yes, the Order of the Phoenix. I've already talked to everyone who would be involved, other than you and Remus, that is. We have agreed this would be the perfect place for the headquarters, with your permission."

"Well, I don't see why not..."

"Fabulous. We'll need a secret keeper..."

Lupin had walked in at this moment, "A secret keeper for what?"

"Oh, Remus," Dumbledore smiled, "we think this would be a perfect place to have Order headquarters, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, sure. That's what you need a secret keeper for?" He asked as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Yes."

"Well then, it should be you," he said, holding his coffee mug up to Dumbledore.

"What?" Sirius looked at him enquiringly.

"Well," Lupin said, matter-of-factly, "we all know we can trust Dumbledore."

"I suppose," Dumbledore tugged on his beard, "we'll vote at the first meeting, I'll get to you about a time later." He stood up and set down his empty tea cup.

"Good bye for now." There was a pop and he apparated out of the kitchen.

"Interesting..." Lupin chugged the rest of his coffee and stood up. "I need a shower, want to come?"

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN EXPLICIT ADULT SCENES AND IS NOT VITAL TO THE STORY. IF IN ANYWAY YOU BELIEVE SUCH CONTENT WILL OFFEND OR BOTHER YOU, PLEASE WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER 4 TO CONTINUE READING.


End file.
